This invention relates to a head supporting and immobilizing device and more particularly, to a device suitable for supporting and immobilizing a patient's head during surgery or examination by a treating physician.
During many types of surgery and examination involving the head and face, the patient's head should be immobilized so that inadvertent motion does not interfere with the performance of delicate procedures by the treating physician. Since such procedures are often quite lengthy, the patient's head should also be supported in a comfortable position in which the patient can breath easily and avoid undue strain. In addition, a portion of the treating physician's upper limb should be steadied during the performance of such lengthy and delicate procedures.
In the past, devices for supporting and immobilizing a patient's head have taken many forms. For instance, a headrest for eye surgery is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,544. The headrest is constructed of foam rubber with a recess formed in the top surface to receive the patient's head. However, foam rubber headrests of this type have not proven to be satisfactory. While the recess in the foam rubber provides a degree of support, it does not immobilize the patient's head. The headrest disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,548 has proven to be somewhat more satisfactory. It has a recess formed in the top surface to receive the patient's head and is less resilient than the foam rubber headrest disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,544. As a result, it provides better support. However, it, too, does not immobilize the patient's head. Other patents disclosing headrests include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,188,079; 3,650,523; and 3,672,364. However, none of the headrests disclosed in these patents has proven to be completely satisfactory for supporting and immobilizing a patient's head during the performance of delicate and lengthy surgery and examination.